the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quad
The Quad are a gang of failures that apparently rule something, but no-one knows what. Their very existance is a Monument to Evil! In fact, they are all evil, even the one who is dead. There are several failures in the Quad: The Failures in the Quad King Wannabe I (Davie C) This guy is a failure, as you will undoubtedly see, and he fails at everything. He is the leader of the Quad and apparently Prime Failure. CleggFrogg (Cleggy G) Once a noble man who was seduced into joining the Quad and later died of depression. His body was reanimated by the Quad to prevent panic, but for some reason he is constantly crying. Prince George the Failure (Giddy G) He is a creepy, red-eyed devil who loves destroying all things that are good. He is a complete failure and he is utterly devoted to King Wannabe I. Nobody Cares (Nobby C) No-one cares about this guy. No-one even knows his name, and half the time, he's not even there. Associates of the Quad 'Boris' A strange individual, Boris only does what the Quad says because he is after Davie C's job. However, he knows he will never be King, and he cries every night like a pathetic failure. Baldie Boring Another strange one, Baldie might have been successful once but ended up failing, like a true Quad member. He now tails the Quad in a pathetic attempt to get power. Queen Psychopath I A massive inspiration for the Quad, although she died long ago, her twisted and evil teachings still live on through the Quad. Vampire An ex-leader of the Quad before they rose to power, Vampire is now seen as a failure who can do nothing more than stand by and allow the Quad to go forth in their pathetic journey to FAILURE. Duncan-Smite Despite being a complete idiot with no knowlegde of politics or economics, Smite somehow found himself deputy leader of the Quad under Vampire. He failed. Former Associates Major John Despite once being second-in-command to Queen Psychopath I, Major John saw the error of his ways and attempted to clean up the mess she had made after her death. This led to him being outcasted from the Quad, so he simply formed a splinter group and went undercover, destroying Quad soldiers wherever he saw them. Starship of the Quad The SS Parliament serves as the Quad's flagship. It is a pathetic ship, and it replaced te Westminister Clock Tower when the Quad came to power. Despite the ship being so pathetic, the Quad still attempt to use it in battle, only for it to be squashed by whatever happens to be attacking it. Pictures of the Quad The quad discuss failure.png|The Failures at the table, discussing their failure The quad talking shit.png|The Quad giggle at their own failures The quad laugh at failure (themselves).png|The Failures celebrating Failure The quad failures.png|Dangerous Business The quad are sadder.png|The Quad cry at their failures The quad rule the country.png|The outcome of the rule of the Quad The quad argue over who fails the most.png|The Quad pretending to be 'cool' The quad shoot lightning.png|The Quad recruitment process The quad's best advert.png|The Quad's attempt to imitate unity between two parties The quad are gay.png|The Quad preen each other The quad eat shit.png|The Quad propose failed ideas The quad fool around.png|The Quad gamble away social security The quad are dod-gy.png|The Quad discuss their achievements in failure The quad are trod.png|The Quad, well on their way to failure The quad take a selfie.png|Davie C taking a selfie The quad pretend to be cool but fail.png|Prince George pretending to be 'cool' The quad are SATAN.png|Davie C reveals his true form for a time The quad face off against ballbag.png|Prince George attempts to convert a ballbag to their team The Quad are associated with Typical League Political Debates and some of them are in the Failure Rangers, they are also best friends with the Reject Rangers. The Quad were officially destroyed following the Battle of Parliament, in a huge battle which destroyed them all. Good riddance. Category:Organizations Category:Just Plain Weird